


#夢女向 《DMC5》湛藍的惡魔　第六章　《無法抑制的愛》DMC5_Vergil x Ephraim

by Ephraim0328



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephraim0328/pseuds/Ephraim0328
Summary: 關於自家《DMC5》湛藍的惡魔的夢女向第六章，含肉不多。為了防止審查外連。個人主張Vergil跟V是同一個人的論調。完整故事可去lofter查看。https://www.lofter.com/collection/ephraim0328/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=4188665
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)





	#夢女向 《DMC5》湛藍的惡魔　第六章　《無法抑制的愛》DMC5_Vergil x Ephraim

「等、V……哈、哈嗚……」Ephraim無法阻止正在身後不斷肆意馳聘的男人，其實這一切來得太突然，她簡直無法想像自己會這麼輕易就讓V得手。

對於自己的大意和身體居然如此聽話，Ephraim又羞又急，卻又拿身體的性慾本能沒轍。

當時V又因為過度使用魔力，身上滿是可怕的龜裂，本來想說讓他睡在身旁，自己再慢慢迫使魔力傳導到V身上，好讓他能以比較和緩的步調修復身體，哪知道V他會突然吻上自己、一口氣吞噬了泰半的魔力？

被奪去魔力的當下，Ephraim也徹底失去操控身體的力氣，只能像個洋娃娃一樣任由V在身上落下細碎的吻，一顆顆的被解去衣扣。

Ephraim很清楚如果是在交合的過程中，傳遞的魔力比起單純親吻更加龐大，而且也有助於兩人的魔力交融混合。只是V在床第間的貪婪與霸道讓Ephraim手足無措，明明是第一次讓他碰觸自己，為什麼V這麼清楚自己的弱點在哪裡？

難道他是因為嚴重缺失魔力的狀態下，求生本能驅使他選擇更加具有效率的掠奪方式？無法斷定的Ephraim企圖忍住聲音，明知道這是種背德之舉，她本應該全力抵抗的——

為什麼、卻覺得對方的行動是如此熟悉呢？

Ephraim昂著頭，不斷大口的吸氣，或許是隔了太多年再次被人擁抱，V滑過自身肌膚的指尖、順著自己的肌理摸上乳尖，在頸側不斷烙下親吻的同時也著手揉捻，還有深處不斷傳來脈動感的肉刃正開拓著久未人事的深處。

他為什麼這麼清楚自己最敏感的地方？這種快感被無盡放大的感覺讓Ephraim很慌恐，卻又推不開從身後摟住自己、輕聲低吟著愛語的V。

「我是如此的深感抱歉，可我無法停下索求妳的溫暖。」

V輕輕吻在Ephraim的耳尖上，張口輕嚙她柔軟細嫩的耳廓上，惹得Ephraim一陣發顫，發出連她自己也不敢置信的甜膩喘息。

在並非Vergil的人懷中被弄得這般妖嬈，從鼻間哼出誘人呻吟的Ephraim羞得眼底染著淚光，卻在淚珠滑落時被V一次次吻去。

知道Ephraim的淚水意義，滿心激動的V多想告訴她，此時索求著她身軀溫暖的男人不是別人，正是她所思念的人。  
  
礙於此時的情境矛盾，V止不住憐愛的吻住Ephraim，讓兩人的唇舌交纏著情慾。

這十幾年來，他不只一次的思念過Ephraim，而每一次的思念、都不斷撕裂著他的心。

在那一次莽撞的挑戰裡失利，Ephraim與自己淪為穆圖斯手中魁儡、人質，甚至使Ephraim為了保全自己的靈魂核心而死去。

在總算重新聚合身體之後，破碎重組的記憶反覆提醒他多麼失敗。力量、毫無足夠力量的他又讓深愛之人再一次死在眼前，當時Vergil完全是如此的深信著。

直到奪走閻魔刀分裂出這人性時也是，只要一想到自己再次因為沒有足夠的力量，失去摯愛這件事——痛苦的心緒、讓他幾乎要失去理智。

「我好想妳。」

這句無聲的思念V只能反覆在Ephraim耳畔以氣音撫過，當時在惡毒之樹上相見的那一刻，他多想嘶吼出他的思念，卻又害怕嚇壞了Ephraim。隱藏在心臟裡的思念與愛戀狂湧如海潮，V將Ephraim的身軀翻過，讓兩人呈現面對面的姿態、深深的再次探入其中。

凝望Ephraim滿臉潮紅的不甘神情，他根本不希望讓Ephraim如此難堪，可是他早已壓抑不住這份愛意。

對於自己無法壓抑衝動的羞愧、對於自己無法停歇的愛戀，懊惱與憐惜化作淚珠、滴落在Ephraim精緻的臉龐上。

「……V？」

這聲小心翼翼的呼喚、對上的深藍眼眸，只讓V緊擁懷中的Ephraim，以深吻阻止了Ephraim的追問。

他不敢去想像這十幾年來Ephraim又是抱持怎麼樣的心情直到今日。

是否也一如他那般懊惱、悔恨當時沒能救下對方呢？在如此痛苦的心緒裡，掙扎的度過這十幾年，即便時至今日，依舊眷戀著自己並宣示了地位不比一般。

狂喜、憐愛、自責都摻雜在了心中的浪潮裡，不斷衝擊著V的理智。

一想到自己也讓Ephraim品嘗到如此苦澀痛苦的分別，此時又讓她必須在不知真相的情況下，承受著自己的慾望，V忍不住捧起Ephraim的臉龐，虔誠的吻在她唇上，凝望著她的雙眸，低語他滿心狂戀無處可去。

這番話讓Ephraim愣愣地望著V，傻愣住的模樣一如過往那般可愛且破綻百出。

「還有許多秘密是現在不能告訴妳的。」

「但我能保證在擊敗Urizen之後、一切都塵埃落定之時，我願意為妳奉上我的心臟，並告訴妳我所有深藏的一切。」

再多話語，都讓V化作層層溫柔淹沒Ephraim，他在心底向Ephraim保證，他會奪回真正的他，用最完整的那個他，親口告訴Ephraim他的思念、他的愛意、他無處傾瀉的眷戀。

當然這份愛戀的共鳴，無聲無息的引起Urizen感知。

闖入心臟的搔癢感使他焦躁地不停哼氣，滿腦子回憶起當時被自己抓在掌心的女子。

有太多太多的記憶與感受、都在人性面的那個身體裡，可是他卻隱約感覺自己認識那個黑髮藍眼的女人。只要閉上眼，那個女人的臉就會在腦海裡盤旋縈繞，卻聽不清那個女人看向自己時呼喊的名字。

就連這女人被壓在身下羞澀呻吟的模樣，她眼底滿載溫柔、伸手向自己索要擁抱的模樣，只要闔上雙眼都能清晰浮現於腦海。沉悶的燥熱感凝聚在胸腔內處，無論進行多少的破壞與殺戮都無法將其抹去。

「Ephraim……」無法言喻的暖意隨著這名字在胸口點燃，Urizen垂眸呢喃出Ephraim的名。

這個當時被Dante焦急喊出的名字，屬於那個女人的名字。

「哼……我不介意在追求力量之餘再豢養一個女人。」坐在王座之上的Urizen單手撐著臉，不屑的勾起嘴角輕笑。

即使不清楚為什麼自己渴求那個女人的存在，但只要他想要得到的，就沒有任何人能擋著他。

Urizen大手一揮，任由底下的惡魔們擴散侵略範圍，只要這份肆虐持續，而那女人也總有一天不得不到來到他眼前。再次闔上雙眼的Urizen輕哼聲中夾雜笑意，在惡毒之樹的果實成熟之前使其思緒流轉、想像起讓Ephraim坐臥在身旁的畫面。

焦躁、煩悶，都在這一刻逐漸平息，Urizen不自覺的低聲哼出曲調，思緒漸遠。

彷彿她的伴隨是如此理所當然。


End file.
